Things Revealed
by RetickLover
Summary: It's durin the whole Glalaxia battle and stuff. it's my version of what happened after Serena found out about Darien. You wanna know, check it out! P.S. i might hav gotten some things wrong...so. DISCONTINUED. Adopted by Kawaii Koneko-hime
1. Secrets revealed?

ok! it's my first time! so PLZ! give me all the reviews you got! good or bad! tell me what i did wrong or right! JUS HELP ME!

anyways...enough panicing! PLZ ENJOY!

Desclaimer: do not own Sailor Moon! otherwise it would still be airing!

* * *

Serena's POV 

Galaxia took out all my friends! Amy, Lita, Rei, and Mina. I was just staring at my hand as Rei disinagrated…..right there…in MY ARMS! Damn it! What kind of leader am I!? I couldn't protect my team mates, my protectors…….my closests and dearests friends!

As if that stupid bitch Galaxia didn't torture me enough she decides to start talking with that stupid ass annoying voice of hers!

Normal POV

"hahahahaaaa! I have taken you're friends and guess what…they're not coming back" Galaxia said evilly. "Look at all these beautiful star seeds I've collected" she said maniacally.

But one stood out in front of Serena's out of all of them……the golden star seed.

"Darien" she gasped out.

Serena's POV

I saw it…the golden star seed…of Earth. That star seed belongs to the ruler of this planet…."Darien….." I gasped out. The starlight's just looked at her and Galaxia confused. '_Darien died? But how? Why….darien…Darien…DA_RIEN_!' _"DARIEEEEEEEEEEEEEN" Iscreamed so very loudly in total despair. I started to cry…a lot.

"Oh you have a very sharp eye. It is rare spotting the gold star seed. This is the star seed of the ruler of the Earth" Galaxia said with a cold, cruel, and slightly amused voice. "But now he's dead…and gone! Mwahahahahahahaha!" she said again with that same voice except with more amusement.

"Why?" I asked. "Huh!?" Galaxia said not understanding what in the fucking world I was talking about. "Why…. Why! Why are you doing this!? Why are you doing such a cruel and heartless thing? Why are you being so evil?" I asked crying hardly.

"humph" Galaxia chuckled. " The man who held this star seed said the same irritable thing.

_**What happened on the plane**_ Normal POV

The plane just took off. Darien was staring at a picture of him, his beloved Serena, and his future daughter Rini. A strange light was heading towards the plane and Darien didn't notice. When the light was close enough Darien noticed it but was to late to stop it. The beam went through the plane and it got destroyed.

In a foggy place the plane was shown. Glaxia floating above it looking for the star seed or holder of it. Darien comes out not as himself but as his alter ego Tuxedo Mask. '_Who is this woman and why is she here?' _"Why are you doing such a cruel and evil thing?" He asked immediately not giving a rats ass about who the fuck that bitch was. '_Who the hell does this guy think he is! I am the greatest warrior in the fucking universe and he doesn't even take the fucking effort to know my god damn name! Oh well might as well tell him while answering him…then take his star seed!_' she thought to herself. "I am Galaxia thegreatest warrior in the universe and soon to be ruler of the universe!!!!!!! I am collecting the star seeds of the protectors of all planets and soon will become ruler with it!" Galaxia screamed evilly and proudly.

" Heh you think I give a damn about who the fuck you are!" he chuckled and Galaxia looked at him angrily. "You think you'll win! There is no way. Their someone on Earth who will definitely beat you and save the universe from destruction." Tuxedo Mask said as he was thinking of his beloved. "GO TO HELL" Galaxia yelled as she blasted him with the power from the bracelets to steal his star seeds. "_Serena_" that was the last thing he said before Galaxia got his star seed and he died….

_**End of memory**_

(Back to Serena's POV"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sailor Moon yelled at the top of her lungs and tears were strolling down her face immensely. '_Why? Why did this have to happen?! Why did you have to leave me too Darien? Why did I let you get on that plane? Why! Why didn't I just stop you! At least then that stupid heartless slutty bitch wouldn't have gotten to you!!!! Why! Why did you have to die!!!!!!' _I screamed in my head!

"NO! BRING DARIEN BACK TO ME!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. "Why would I? After all I have the star seed for Earth so I could do as I please! I will not return your beloved!!!" she said maniacally.

Starlight's POV

"What in the world are they talking about with Darien, the golden star seed and protector and ruler of Earth?" asked Taiki to Yaten and Seiya. "I'm not sure but I'm have got to find out" Seiya said in reply. "Same here!" agreed Yaten. They all got up and started to approach them then stopped after getting closer. "Hey evil bitch and Sailor Moon what in the fucking world are you guys talking about with all this crap!!!???" asked Seiya surprising the starlight's and Galaxia and Sailor Moon.

Serena's POV

"Why you insolent little…" Galaxia started but was cut off by Sailor Moon. "Hey you BASTARD I'm your opponent…not them!" I screamed in pure anger and hatred. I decided to ignore that stupid question of Seiya's after all he was going to get his answer…..soon.

"Hah! Like an insolent mortal like you can defeat me" Galaxia said mockingly. That was it! I will stand for it any more! I don't care if this gets revealed to this fucking enemy! She'll die anyways!!!!!!!!!!

"Humph." I chuckled. " You still don't get it do you?" I asked her. She and the starlight gave me a puzzled looks. " I know what's going to happen in the future. And you are not in it!" I yelled with anger. They all gasped and Galaxia just couldn't believe it. "And my prince and warriors will come….I can guarantee it! After all how else will the I take the throne?" I said. "Wh-What do mean!? By take the throne!" she asked with fury. The starlights were so surprised they couldn't talk. She started using the crystal and was rising in the air. " You took away my friends! You killed the prince of Earth and my beloved. And with out my beloved I won't ever be able to see my sweet daughter from the future ever again! But I won't let that happen you BITCH!!!!!!! I am Princess Serenity of the moon! You messed with Prince Endymion of Earth and me! We are the future rulers of the Earth and we shall punish you! Besides your looking at the queen of the future galaxy. " I yelled back at the vile woman! The starlights were gawking and Galaxia…was just well….stunned.

Normal POV

Sailor Moon was still in the air and now has turned into Princess Serenity. Her white gown flowing from the power of the crystal. She was concentrating with all her might…but it wasn't enough. Closing her eyes she started to think about how she would fail and how she needed her friends, she needed her beloved…she needed Darien. Their star seeds began to glow and then encircle Serena they became there full human selves and concentrated their power on the crystal. Tears started to dwell up in her eyes and then suddenly she felt the power of the crystal strengthen. She opened her eyes and saw all of her lost comrades. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto. She felt two hands around her waist turned around and saw it was….Darien. Except he was in his armor and now was Prince Endtmion."Oh you guys came back I'm so happy! Now come on lets finish this witch!" Sailor Moon yelled!

Galxia (as well a the starlights) was shocked at what had just happened but decided to stop and attack. The starlight's couldn't believe what was happening. The love she has was so strong that her comrade's star seeds revived! "H-How is th-this p-possible?' asked Taiki in awe. " I have no Idea but this power is so strong!" answered Yaten. Seiya was just staring at the girl who had captured his heart. '_Was it true? What she said about the future…was it true? Was it true about her and Darien and being future rulers of earth?' _Seiya was asking himself. As the sailor scouts were about to deliver the final blow.

"Mercury Star Power"

"Venus Star Power"

"Mars Star Power"

"Jupiter Star Power"

"Saturn Star Power"

"Uranus Star Power"

"Neptune Star Power"

"Pluto Star Power"

" GO TO HELL BITCH! Moon Crystal Power!" Princess Serenity yelled. Galaxia started to use her power also. Even with the help of her teammates the sailor scouts weren't strong enough. Then suddenly beside Princess Serenity and voice came…"Moon Crystal Power!" the voice screamed. Everyone looked at whom the voice was coming from. It was a girl with pink hair but up in 'odangos' like that of Princess Serenity's. She had the exact gown also and holding up the silver crystal. "Rini" Princess Serenity gasped. But that didn't matter now. They were concentrating on defeating Galaxia again. "What how is this even possible! For another girl to have the silver crystal?!!!" Galaxia screamed before she was gone. Her star seed was floating in the air and then went from the planet to somewhere in the galaxy.

They all slowly got on the ground as every thing that was damaged became right again.

Serena's family's POV

"Where's is she? Ken! Where is my baby!?" Ilene, Serena's mother, asked worriedly to her husband Ken. "I-I don't know! But I'm sure she's safe…." replied Ken. '_Where ever she is.' _"I hope Sere is alright." said Serena's little brother Sammy. Looking out the window Sammy saw a bright light where the t.v studio was and then someone floating in the air with his big sisters hairstyle and color. _' What if that's Serena?!!' _" Dad! Drive us to the t.v. station I think I see Serena floating in the air there!" yelled Sammy. Ken and Ilene nodded. Ken grabbed the keys and all three of them rushed out the door to the car and started driving to the studio. When they got there they couldn't believe what they saw. In the air floating was a beautiful girl who looked like their little girl, the sailor scouts were there, a girl who looked like Rini and this guy in armor.

They started yelling something and the next thing you know a women was attacked. She appeared evil…when she disappeared something bright was in her place and it went into space. The people floating in the air came down gently as everything that was destroyed became repaired. What all three of them saw next made all three of them gasp.

Normal POV

Princess Serenity, Neo-Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion became their normal alter-ego selves. Princess Serenity returned to Sailor Moon, Neo-Princess Serenity became Mini Moon and Prince Endymion became Tuxedo Mask. All of them and the starlights detransformed. Not knowing three pair of eyes were watching them from somewhere hiding. The three mysterious people gasped.

" Oh guys I'm so happy you're back!" Serena said to her friends as she hugged them. She turned around to face her one true love….Darien. "Oh Darien!" Serena cried while giving Darien a hug. "I thought that I lost you! Please don't ever leave me again! I love you so much!" Serena cried into Darien's chest. "I love you too Serena" Darien replied. The girls just stared at them sadly as they embraced.

Serena's family's POV

"D-DID WE JUST HEAR AND SEE RIGHT!!?" Ilene yelled but not loud enough for the scouts to hear them. "Whoa! I'm related to sailor moon. Who is my sister and her friend are the other sailor scouts! Rini is a sailor scout and Serena's boyfriend is Tuxedo Mask!!!!!" Sammy excitedly yelled.. "WHAT! THAT GUY IS MY BABY GIRL'S BOYFRIEND! HE HAS TO BE AT LEAST WHAT….21!" Ken yelled furiously at the fact that his daughter has a boyfriend and one that is way to old nonetheless. "Hush up! They're starting to talk again" Ilene told her husband and son.

Normal POV

Turning to Rini Serena decided to start asking the questions. "Rini, not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?" Serena asked very curiously. The girls and the startlights gathered around do to curiosity. "Well in the future my parents were telling about the day an evil woman was going to get defeated. About how she collected starseeds by killing the protectors of the planets and about how daddy was one of them…" Rini was saying now starting to cry because of the fact that her father had died. "Well anyways…they had told me about how the power of just one silver crystal wasn't enough and that I had went back in time to help. So I used the key and got here, used the crystal….and then ….here we are." Rini finished.

"Wait a minute so in the future we told about what happened this day, and you came to help us with the future silver crystal because we told you that I would die and that two silver crystals destroyed Galaxia…well got that covered." Darien said out of breath. "And besides I wanted to see my parents and friends from the past again!" Rini added. "Well it's great seeing you again Small Lady!" Trista said hugging her. "Yea it sure is Rini!!!" Amara and Michel said. They all gave her hugs. Rini then noticed the starlights. "Oh! Hi uncle Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki!!" Rini said excitedly while giving them a hug. The three just stared at each other wondering who she was and why she called them that. "Huh?" all three asked not understanding what the heck was going on.

"Oh yeah" Rini sighed. "You don't know anything about the future like they do. So start asking questions. What do you wanna-" Rini was saying but then was cut off by Serena. "Rini I think we should go to the temple for the questions. After all it will take a long time and if people start coming to the studio we're gonna have to answer some more complicated questions" Serena explained. "Serena's right we need to go somewhere that we will not seem suspicious" Ami reasoned trying to convince everyone that Serena was right. "Actually now that I think of it….they are right. After all people come, they ask questions, if we lie they use lie detector on us and they figure out we're sailor scouts and that some are from the future. So lets hurry and move out butts to the temple." commented Rei agreeing with both Ami and Serena.

Serena's family's POV

"Oh my. Rini's from the furture?" Ilene asked asked aloud to her husband. "Not only Rini but some of the other scouts too." Ken replied. "Guys if you want answers or want to know hurry up and lets get in the car and follow them to the temple." Sammy told them. "Right" both Ilene and Ken said. They were heading for the car and soon heading for the temple. The girls were already there so they were outside listening to everything.

* * *

ok! GIMME THEM REVIEWS PPLZ! SHO ME THE...nvm...it ain't money...so...yea. PLZ REVIEW! 


	2. Questions asked

OK! so this is chapternumber 2! TELL ME WAT U THINK!

desclaimer: we went over this all ready! SO AIN'T PUTTIN NOTHIN!

* * *

_**The Cherry Hill Temple**_

(Normal POV)

They were all sitting in the living room of the temple around the coffee table. The scouts still hadn't returned to their alter-ego. Rini was sitting next to Serena's left and Darien to Serena's right with his arm around her waist. "Well what do you guys want to know about the future? Ask away." Rini said.

"Ok! First question." Seiya started. "Who in the world are you!???" the starlights asked in unison.

Rini grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah I forgot I didn't actually fully introduce myself." Rini got up and bowed. "My name Serenity, Rini for short. I come from1,000 years in the future. I am Neo-Princess Serenity, but called Small Lady, daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion" she paused for a moment pointing at Serena and Darien "the future rulers of Crystal Tokyo and this planet." Rini finished. By the time she was done the starlights were…to say the least…shocked. "Okay! Hurry up and get over it so more questions could come our way!" Rei exclaimed losing her patience.

Sammy's family's POV

Our jaws dropped in surprise. We were related to future royalty! Not only that but Rini's my neice and she's gonna be the princess while Serena and that guy are gonna be king and queen!!! Woah! This is cool but weird. "How do they end up becoming royalty? I mean people don't become rulers just like that." I whispered to myself but loud enough for my parents to hear.

"Sammy's right. Our baby can't just become royalty just like that. There must some more stuff going on." Ken said. "Shush! They're starting to talk again. We might get our answers" Ilene said making her husband and child be quiet.

Normal POV

"Wow" Taiki whispered. "Ok! How in the world did you guys become royalty, I mean you guys are normal except for the whole sailor scouts thing, but still?" Yaten asked. Serena and Darien sighed. "Looks like we have to tell the story one more time." Darien said. Everyone nodded. "Well you see-" Lita started but was cut off by someone. "We'll explain everything to them." a female voice said. "Yea after all you guys need a break after today" said another voice except male.

The girls turned their heads to the source of the voices. There they saw three cats. A black female cat known as Luna, a white male cat known as Artemis and a gray female kitty known as Diana. "Luna, Artemis, and Diana! What are you guys doing here!?" Serena exclaimed. Luna was going to Serena, Diana was going to Rini, and Artemis was going to Mina. "Well we were looking for you to find out if you guys had truly won and I was right" Luna said. "Yes and I was worried about you your majesties." Diana added. "Umnn…..hello! You guys still haven't answered our question." Taiki said losing his patience. "Sorry" Artemis said.

They then started to tell them about the silver millennium. About the princesses from the other planets having to protect the moon princess, Princess Serenity. They told them about everything. And how Beryl tried to destroy both planets. Queen Serenity using the Imperium Crystal to send the princess, prince and there protectors to the future. They told them about the battle between the sailor scout and Beryl in the present. But they all left out the amount of times all of them had died so far.

Serena's family's POV

They were all astonished by this information. " I can't believe those cat's could talk. No wonder Serena was always complaining about Luna. She really wasn't kidding about Luna yelling at her and the whole Luna lecturing her when she comes home late." Ilene said fascinated. "Who knew she was royalty from the past" Ken said. "Wow! This is so cool! I'm related to a Princess! And all her friend are princesses from other planets!" Sammy exclaimed._ I'm surprised that they have never died or anything like that _Sammy thought.

Normal POV

"Wow! Though I am amazed that you guys never died or anything like that!" Taiki said. The sailor scouts, Darien, and gardiens just looked at each other. They looked really suspicious. "You guys…haven't ever died…..Have you?" Yaten asked suspicious about the looks they were giving to each other. "Well…I guess you could say that, " murmured Mina thinking they wouldn't here that…but they did. "What do you mean?" Seiya questioned. Everyone glared at Mina for saying that cuz' now hey had to tell them. "Well you see, we did die before…a lot." Lita said. The starlights gazed at her questioningly.

" Well you see…we didn't die a lot…Serena did. The scouts, Darien, and I died and got reborn 3 times including today when we fought Galaxia. Serena on the other hand died 6 times saving the world and us." Ami explained. The starlights were astonished from that information. Darien was comforting Serena since those bad memories came back to her about how she died and how and why the others died. The scouts were also comforting their princess. Rei glared at the starlights. "Are you done with your questioning? If not too bad. We'll continue this tomorrow" Rei said.

Tsukino Family POV

By the time Rei said they were gonna meet tomorrow Serena's family had already gone home. When they entered the household they were all…..silent. They were all still in total shock from the information they have just encountered. Ken decided to break the silence.

"My daughter has died before. Why didn't she ever tell us about this stuff?" Ken questioned.

"She wanted to protect us. And besides if she were to tell us about this we, well you anyways, would forbid it. Especially since you would be finding out that when she's late coming home not only is she protecting us with the scouts….but also with her boyfriend." Ilene answered.

"Your damn right! I will not allow my daughter to prance around, in space or in this planet, in a little skirt fighting evil and doing who knows what with her fucking bastardly boyfriend!" Ken yelled at his wife.

"Oh yes you will! You need to trust our daughter! She's been doing this since the past year! I know this because all the weird stuff has been happening since Luna had showed up!!!!! And have some faith in our daughter! She would never do anything with Darien!!" Ilene yelled back.

Meanwhile, Sammy was just watching his parent's stupid fight over Serena being Sailor Moon. He just couldn't believe this! He wanted so bad to yell out something at them but decide to stay quiet.

"WHAT! You expect me to trust my 15 year old daughter with a man who's 21 years old! No way! Let that girl come home! I'm gonna forbid her to be sailor moon and to never see that bastard ever again!" Ken yelled with a lot of fury.

"No you will not!" Ilene yelled back with twice as much fury! Sammy couldn't take anymore….

"STOP IT!!!!!!!!' Sammy burst out. His parents stared at him.

"This is ridiculous! You guys are fighting over something so stupid. Dad give it up! Serena will stay as Sailor Moon. Weren't you at all paying attention to what they were saying? She will stay Sailor Moon. And how could say such things about her! Why don't you FUCKING TRUST HER!!!!!! She would never to something so unspeakable like what your thinking with Darien! Not until they're married. Have some faith like mom does." Sammy was now in tears from the fact that his parents didn't trust his sister. He ran upstairs to his room.

Ilene glared at Ken. "You are sleeping on the couch tonight" Ilene said angrily and then she went to her room.

Ken went up got a pillow and blanket went back downstairs and fell asleep.

Serena's POV

After the starlights left the temple we just sat there and talked about what they may ask tomorrow.

"Well what do you think they're gonna ask tomorrow Luna?" Lita asked curiously. "Well I have the feeling that they might ask how in the world Serena and Darien became rulers of this planet in a thousand years after all no human has ever lived that long." Luna explained.

_I wanna go home right now. My parents must be very worried. I wish I didn't have to keep this a secret_ I thought. I sighed. They heard me sigh and looked at me questioningly. "What's the matter Sere?" Darien worriedly questioned. I gave a small smile at the love in his voice. "It's nothing really." I said trying to sound convincing. But Darien didn't buy it. He knows me a little _too_ well.

"Tell the truth Sere. We know something's bothering you!" Lita said. "Yea we're all worried about you." Diana added.

"Luna…" I paused. Luna looked at me. "…why can't I tell my parents? Please let me tell them everything. I'm getting tired of hiding these things from them!" by the time I was finished I started crying. My sweet Darien and my wonderful daughter, Rini, were comforting me. Darien pulled me into his embrace. I got out of his embrace after 2 minutes and wiped my eyes. Seeing me sad and cry like that everyone decided to gang up on Luna. '_Good ol' pals _

"Yea Luna! Can't we tell our relatives once and for all!?" Mina questioned/yelled.

"Yes Luna. On this matter I must agree with the girls on this. After all my mother has been worried about me for whenever I returned home late. She's starting to get worried about my studies. So please Luna allow us to tell them once and for all!" Ami begged.

"Oh alright!" Luna finally answered. Everyone started to cheer. "Luna you can't be serious!" Artemis exclaimed.

"I am Artemis I'm afraid. But girls.." all of us looked at her. " you must explain to them that you will not stop this. For the world needs your protection. But if you know that they will object do not tell them. But if you must….you must. And besides Mina has Artemis to explain everything" Luna said in a very teasing voice. Artemis sweat dropped.

"Yup! And I have you Luna!" I said with twice as mush teasing in my voice. She sweat dropped this time. We all started to laugh. "Well anyways I better go. My parents must be worried all the way!" I exclaimed. I got up from my seat and Darien followed. "I'll walk you home" he said while coming next to me. "Come on Luna and Rini!" I said. "No we'll come later" Rini said. "Are you sure?" I asked worriedly. Darien smiled because I was worried. "Oh Serena don't you trust me! I'll get her home safely!" Luna exclaimed. I nodded then me and Darien left.

We were now walking in the park. With the moon shining like it was new with all it's love. It was shining down on us. Giving our love it's blessings. We stopped for a moment admiring the moon. I felt two arms around my waist and turned my head to see my beloved staring at me with those great midnight blue eyes that I always drown in. I turned my head and looked back at the moon. "Doesn't the moon look especially beautiful tonight!" I exclaimed.

"Yea……but not as beautiful as you." Darien replied while looking at me. I totally blushed.

Darien turned me around. I looked at him in surprise. I looked into his eyes and all I could see was happiness and a lot of love. Our faces slowly got closer and closer. And soon the gaps between our lips closed into a fiery passionate kiss. We continued to kiss like that for 5 minutes. I didn't want it to stop but we had to breath stupid lung capicity. We broke apart panting. He put one of his arms around my waist and I rested my head on his chest. We walked the rest of the way to my house like that in silence….thinking about how in the future we could be like that even more since we'll be married.

When we got to the front of my house we shared another fiery kiss. "I love you Serena!!" Darien yelled while heading back to walk home. "I love you too Darien!!" I yelled as I waved goodbye to him.

I walked into the house and saw what I thought I wouldn't ever see……

* * *

CLIFFY! i guess...i think...probabaly. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND PUSH THT BUTTON! 


	3. Darien too!

yOU NO WHAT I'MA SAY SO DO IT! and you no i ain't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

I walked into the house and saw what I thought I wouldn't ever see……

Sammy's POV

I heard two voice outside my room after my parents fell asleep. I ran downstairs to see through the window to check out who it was. It was Serena and her boyfriend, Darien. Eww they were kissing. Darien yelled I love you to Serena while heading beck to go home and Serena yelled it too while waving goodbye. I walked a few feet behind the door. She opened and gasped. I stared at her with fear in my eyes afraid that my parents would come downstairs

Serena's POV

…..Sammy. Standing there a few feet away from the door. He was just staring at me with fear in his eyes.

Normal POV

Before Serena could say anything Sammy pulled her upstairs to his room and locked the door. " Sammy what are you doing?" Serena questioned her little brother "I know everything Serena!" Sammy replied. Serena looked at him questioningly and…..in fear. "We all know everything. We sort of…actually followed you to the temple and know the whole and entire truth……Sailor Moon." Sammy explained. Serena was close to tears. "You guys followed me! How coul-" Serena was about to yell but was cut off by Sammy.

" We don't have time! If dad finds out you're here you'll be in big trouble! Only me and mom support you in all these stuff….but if dad were to see you then he'd forbid you to become Sailor Moon and…." Sammy trailed off. "And what Sammy?" Serena asked curiously. "He'll forbid you to ever…see Darien again." Sammy finished. "Yea well I don't care!" Serena yelled. "And Sere the thing is that…Dad called him a fucking bastard." Sammy said. "Well I don't care. Dad doesn't even know him so it doesn't matter what he thinks! I'm still gonna see him!" Serena yelled. "Good! Cuz' I like him! You better get out of here Sere! Before dad-" Sammy was cut off as the door to his room slammed open.

In front of the door was an angry Ken and behind him a very scared and worried Ilene. They both stepped into the room. "Did I just hear right? Because I'm sure I just heard you say that you don't care what I say!" Ken yelled angrily. Ilene walked next to Serena and gave her shoulder a squeeze and smile at Serena. Serena knew that Sammy and her mom were gonna back her up no matter what.

Serena stepped up to her father and "Yea. You heard right! I don't care what you say." she yelled back with as much confidence as possible. _Wait a minute I have faced much worse things and I have died. I will not get intimidated by my good for nothing father! _Serena thought.

"Excuse me young lady! This is my house! And as long as you live under my roof you'll follow my rule!" Ken said getting ready to slap Serena across the face. Ilene decided that then was the time to step up to her husband. She grabbed his hand before he could do anything like slapping their daughter. She forcefully dropped his hand, got in front of Serena wagged her finger in front of his face. "Lookie here mister! I don't care if you are my husband or Serena's father! You will not treat her this way!" Ilene yelled. Ken stood there in silent shock and Serena and Sammy stared at her in awe.

"She is my daughter too…and I trust her with all my heart! And you should learn too because otherwise she and Rini and Luna will be staying with Darien!" Ilene yelled. Serena and Sammy gasped in shock and Ken just stared at her speechless. "I am giving you until tomorrow midnight to decide. If it's the wrong answer…you know what your consequence will be." Ilene finished. Ilene grabbed Sammy and Serena and took them to Serena's room.

**Serena's Room**

When they got here Ilene let go of their hands and quickly locked the door. Sammy and Serena were just staring at their mother with her back turned to them…facing the door. The room was in total and complete silence. The window was open so all you could hear were the crickets chirping the cold wind blowing. After 10 minutes of silence Sammy couldn't take it anymore.

"Mom! Why did you just say those things?" Sammy questioned at the behavior that was distributed earlier to his father. Ilene turned around to face Serena and Sammy. What they saw made them gasp in complete shock. There standing was their mother with eyes full of tears.

"I'm so sorry! But I had to. The only way to make him trust her is by giving him a consequence." Ilene stated as tears were pouring out of her eyes. Sammy and Serena quickly ran over to their mother and held her close to them.

"I'm sorry Serena but this is the only way to make him trust you!" Ilene exclaimed as she hugged them closer to her. Serena pulled away from her mom a little bit. Ilene looked up at her daughter confused. Serena gave her sweet and caring mother a smile. She wiped away Ilene's tears.

"Mom don't you see? You can't force him to do anything. Even if he says that yes he trusts me…. it wouldn't be the actual truth. He would just say it because he wants me to stay and doesn't want me to be with Darien but really…… he'll come to trust me when the time comes." Serena explained calmly. Ilene was still looking up at her daughter. She couldn't believe that this was the same Serena that she raised for the past 15 years. Her little girl has grown up…. into a great, kind, and wise woman.

"You have grown up so much in the past year. Are you sure my daughter?" Ilene questioned teasingly. Serena gave a play slap to her mothers arm.

"Hey! I resent that! Besides saving the world on a daily basis and having to take care of your future daughter does a lot to ya!" Serena stated with a teasing temper. Sammy, Serena, and Ilene started to burst out laughing. "Ok! Now time for bed Sammy and Serena you sleep on the bed and I'll take the floor" Ilene said. "No! You and Sammy are gonna sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the floor. After all I've had a lot more pain than the old sleeping on the floor thing." Serena stated. They all got ready for bed. After 30 minutes they all fell asleep….well….almost all of them Ilene was still wide awake. She stood up and looked around her daughter's room which actually was clean for a change. '_What a miracle she actually cleaned her room_' She was still looking around. She looked at Serena's computer desk and something caught her eye. She went up more close to the item. It was a pink frame with a bunny's head on the upper left corner.

She picked up the frame. It contained a picture of Darien, Serena, and Rini. They were in the park. In the picture Darien had his arm around her waist and Serena had her hands down to her sides. Rini was laughing with her arms raised up high. '_Wow! How cute. They look so kawaii! At least now I know why Rini was always so much like Serena. Even though I'm sure that the mature side was from Darien._' Ilene giggled at her thought.

She then went back to bed and fell into a deep and relaxing sleep.

Dariens's POV

I was walking to my apartment when I got there I saw that Rini was sitting there crying. I went up to her and asked what was wrong but she apparently didn't feel like answering me. I picked her up and carried her into the apartment. I laid her down on my bed and let her drift to sleep. Hopefully she'll tell me what happened tomorrow.

_**Next Morning**_

When I woke up I saw that Rini was gone. " Guess I won't find out after all. Maybe Serena knows something. I'll ask her later" I thought. Then I ate breakfast and got ready. I ran out the apartment and went into my car. While driving I saw serena so I stopped and ran towards her. She wasn't watching where she was going though, and………

**BAM!!**

Serena's POV

My alarm clock went off at 6:30. I quickly turned it off. I looked around my room to see that mom and Sammy weren't there. I got up and opened the curtains and let the sunlight into my room. I got out of my room and went into the shower.

At 6:50 I was out of the shower. I went to my room and got dressed, brushed my hair and put into my usual hairstyle. I ran downstairs. I saw my father in the living room….smiling for some strange reason. I went into the kitchen, got breakfast and talked to my mom and Sammy. After finishing my breakfast I waved goodbye to them and ran out the door.

I was walking straight ahead, made a turn at the corner and…..

**BAM!!**

I was getting ready for the impact for when I hits the ground except it never came, instead I felt something holding onto my wrist. I opened my eyes to see Darien holding my hand. Pulling me up I fell into his embrace. We separated after about 5 minutes. "I gotta go to school Darien otherwise I'll be late." I said sorrowfully. Darien chuckled. "I'll give you a ride then." Darien offered. I nodded my head like crazy accepting his offer of course. Instead I felt something holding onto my wrist.

I was heading towards his car but before I could reach he pulled me into a fiery passionate burning kiss. We didn't want to separate but after like 7 minutes we needed to breathe so we unwillingly separated. We looked into each others eyes lovingly. After 2 minutes we got into the car remembering that I had to get to school and he needed to get to his university.

"Wait! What!? You're gonna stay here and finish here! Aren't you gonna go back?"I exclaimed. Darien winced at the high level I was yelling at. "I'm sorry but I don't want to take anymore chances as to you or me dieing! And besides I can't stay away from you" Darien replied. We were at the school gate we stopped in front. All the girls outside saw his car and well …him and went totally berserk and all fan girl mode. "Yea well until you decide to go back…we won't be in contact!" I yelled angrily at him as I got out of the car, slammed the car door hard and stomped off towards the school building.

Darien got out of the car to come after me but got stopped as all the girls surrounded him. He was able to fight through them though. He ran to me, the girls dreamy eyes were following him, he grabbed my wrist twirled me around and planted a lustful kiss on my lips. After 1 minute we separated panting. We gazed into each other's eyes. I sighed "You are so lucky that I love you so much. Fine we'll talk about this." I stated. "YES! See ya at the arcade!" Darien cheered. He gave me one last peck on the lips before heading for his car and going to his university. When I was about to turn around I saw something so unexpected. All the girls were glaring at me like crazy.

I sweat dropped anime style, turned around and ran into the school building heading towards my class

* * *

ok! PUSH THT BUTTON LIKE YOU'VE NEVER PUSHED BEFORE! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. School and After

_**Class**_

When I got into class I saw Mina, Amy, and Lita in class. When they saw me enter their jaws dropped. Since I was early and everything they were really _really_ surprised. I went to them and their jaws were still dropped to the floor. I smirked at them " Hey guys trying to catch some flies!" I humorously commented. Their jaws snapped closed. They all backed away from me like I was some kind of alien or something. Lita pointed at me

" Who are you and what have you done with our friend you nega-scum!" she exclaimed. I backed away afraid that she was gonna attack me at any given second.

"Umnn….it's really me you know…I'm not a nega-scum…so umnn….would you please….GET OFF MY FRICKEN BACK!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled seriously pissed. The girls backed up totally afraid and everyone in the class just glanced at me and my little, well huge, outburst and me.

"We're sorry Serena. It's just that you being early was really a huge surprise." Amy explained calmly. "Yea you just caught us by surprise that's all Sere." Lita said in a very "I'm sorry" tone. Mina came up to me and patted me on the back in a very perky way….a little bit _too _perky for me…well for today anyways.

" Yea Bunny no offense it's just that you caught us off guard! I mean come on you being actually on time and to school nonetheless! What would you expect other than us going crazy! I mean come on you who's never been early or on time for anything before! After all this is like a miracle!" Mina was saying as I was getting pretty pissed off. Lita and Amy were giving her signals to stop but she didn't notice.

" I mean this should go down in history. Hurry call the news crew and report this once in a lifetime moment! After all Ms. Serena- always-late-klutzy-cryba-"I interrupted finally blowing as Mina got off me finally realizing that I was getting mad! "OK I GET IT! IT'S NOT THAT MUCH HUGE OF A FUCKING DEAL! SO GET THE HELL OFF MY BACK ABOUT BEING FUCKING EARLY!" I yelled by this time everyone was staring at us and listening to our conversation. I calmed down immediately after.

"So how was you're weekend?" I asked in the most sweetest and curious voice. This time it was their turn to explode on me.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW YOU WERE WITH US YOU CRAZY PERSON!" they yelled with clear total anger.

I crossed my arms. "Well sheesh! Don't gotta have a cow and get all ballistic! I mean come on I was just wondering and what do you do….you yell at me!" when I was done talking they (including everyone in the class) sighed in total annoyance.

Lita just then remembered something she turned to me but while she did she saw that all the girls were glaring at Serena. "Umnn….Serena?" I turned to her as she captured my attention.

" Well I have 2 questions. 1) Was that Dariens car I saw outside by the gates? and 2) Why are all the girls glaring at and looking like they wanna tear you into shreds?" Lita questioned. The 1st question I understood but the 2nd I got confused about. Mina, Lita, Amy, and I looked around the classroom and it turned out that Lita was right. I sweat dropped.

" Uhhh….Yes and because '_RING' _" '_Yes saved by the bell! I wish that the school day wouldn't end! Woah! Never thought I'd say that.' _ I thought as I got to my seat.

Darien's POV

When I got to my first class the teacher announced that two students from my class was chosen for something. What the bell rang he was gonna tell us what in the world he was talking about.

" Hello class! Now like I was saying about the whole 2 students thingy. Darien and Andrew has been chosen to spend the next week, with a student of there choosing, in Jubaan High helping a student and getting to know them. Then you must read to the class a biography of them. So you two pack up and go." Andrew and I glanced at each other in excitement and total surprise.

We quickly packed up and ran to my car. I started up my car and headed to the high school. It took 10 minutes to get there. While we were going we were talking about it.

"Well there's no question about who you're gonna pick. Serena Tsukino the love of you're life." Andrew stated. '_Fine two can play at that game.' _I thought with a mischievous grin.

" Yup! And it's obvious who your gonna pick too." I said with a smirk. Andrew looked at me with a confused look. "OH COME ON! Stop playing dumb! You know you're gonna pick Mina." I finished with a laugh enjoying the embarrassed look and blushing face of Andrew. "I-I h-have n-n-no idea wh-what your t-talking about!" Andrew said stuttering.

" Yea right!" I said when we got to the school……finally. We decided to stop the questioning and teasing. After all Andrew really didn't wanna blush as red as a tomato anymore. We headed into the school building and went straight to the office. We went up to the front desk where the secretary looked at us very lazily.

"May I help you boys?" she asked with no interest what so ever. "Umnn….yes. We came from the university…we're students and we're supposed t-" but before I was able to finish she called for a techer. "MS.HARUNA PLEASE COME HERE THE CHOSEN STUDENTS HAVE COME!" she yelled so loud I think I became deaf for awhile.

5 minutes later a woman with a red suite and brown hair walked in. She walked up to Andrew and me and shook hands with us while stating her name. We introduced ourselves too.

"Well let's sit down as I explain more about this assignment." She said calmly as we took our seats.

_**20 Minutes Later**_

" …..and well that's all there is to it." Ms.Haruna said with a smile _finally _finishing. Now I know why Serena always fell asleep. Well at least now we get to go to her class and I'll finally be able to see my bunny. Andrew and I were now going upstairs following a running teacher. She barged into her classroom and started talking…..although me and Andrew were zoning her out while we were waiting.

"So Andrew you gonna take this chance?" I asked hoping to tease him. He looked at me with a confused face. "A chance?……At what?" he asked. "You know….are you gonna ask Mina out?" I asked him with a smirk. He blushed like crazy. He was about to say something when………"You may come in boys!" We dropped the subject and went into the class.

We were facing the class Andrew and I looked at the class and saw the surprised look on the girls face. We chuckled…but it dropped when we saw all the girls staring at us drewling.

Serena's POV '_Come on Ms.Haruna hurry up before the girls decide to attack me with questions!'_ _**20 Minutes After The Bell**_

Everyone was finally tired of sitting and waiting for her to show. So the girls decided to take the chance and question me but before they could even get up Ms.Haruna barged through the door panting.

I put on a big smile and thought _' Yes! There really is god!!!' _and then she started talking. "Hello class! Sorry for being late I was taking care of an important matter, which includes the class. Well actually not all of you just two students." She said starting her explanation. She said that 2 students from the Jubaan University was coming and, with the student of their choice, will tutor them and write a biography about them as an assignment.

"You may come in boys!" she stated as the door opened. The next thing I saw totally surprised me as well as the girls. There stood…..in front of the class my Darien and Andrew. And they were chuckling at the surprised look the girls and me had. But then it dropped when they realized that all the girls were drewling.

Normal POV

Serena and the girls laughed silently at the guys faces. Ms.Haruna looked at Serena and the girls wondering what they found amusing but dropped the case. She was gonna question them later. "Ok. Now please go ahead and choose a student." Ms.Haruna stated. After she said that every girls hand shot up, well except for Mina, Serena, Lita, and Ami. They already knew who they were gonna pick. Andrew was gonna pick Mina, even though that wasn't obvious to her, and Darien was gonna choose Serena. Although Ami and Lita decided to tease them.

Ami was way to shy to say anything so Lita decided to say something. "So Dare, Drew.." Lita paused for a second making sure she had their attention, which she did. But not only their attention, the whole class they were all wondering how she knew them. " ….who are you guys gonna pick?" she finished the question with a smirk.

Ami decided to join in the fun. "Yea I wouldn't mind knowing either! I mean we all know that Dare's gonna pick Sere after all they are going out and totally in love!" Ami stated evilly while the class gasped at what they just heard and the fact that Ami went evil, all the girls became even more jealous (but still had hope for Andrew) and the prince and princess were blushing like crazy while planning slow and painful deaths for the scouts that betrayed them. "Yes but the question is who are _you_ gonna pick Drew!?" Lita said having fun and laughing at the now frozen college student.

Serena, finally catching on why they were doing this, decided to join in. " Yeah Andy! Who you gonna pick? Lita, Amy, or _MINA!?_" Serena said almost laughing at Andrews face which was really red.

Darien, not wanting to be left out, wanted to join in too. " Hurry up and pick Mina you know you love her so might as well take the opportunity!" he whispered into his best friends ear. He and the girls started laughing at the fact that Andrew was now cherry red. Mina and the students in the class were just watching confused not getting the joke.

"Mina" Andrew finally said after getting all the red out of his face. All the girls groaned. Mina, Lita, Ami, and Serena were standing in the back. Darien and Andrew were heading towards them. Darien and the girls (excluding Mina) were high-fiving each other.

"Umnn…..well that was weird. Well class you have the rest of the class period free so DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT" Ms.Haruna yelled as every student cheered. After all she couldn't take any more of the confusion that the four well, six, students were bringing her. So she left her students and let them do what ever they wanted.

After she left, the class got up and started to talk to each other. Andrew, Darien, and the girls went to the back of the of the class to have their own private chat….well not that private actually. This time Darien, Andrew, and Serena ganged up on the girls ( not including Mina who was totally confused about the madness).

"You guys are so totally dead!" Serena yelled but not loud enough for the whole class to hear. " I can't believe you two did that and in front of the whole class! It was so embarrassing

for us and especially for Andrew!". Serena was totally furious.

"It was especially a humiliation for him after all he had no idea what was coming to him especially since he didn't know how your evil minds work." Darien said angry at the two girl.

"Yea well you turned on your best friend too,embarrassing him your future _highness_!" Lita said. " Yes. And Serena you also turned on Drew deciding to have some fun like us! So forgive us for having some fun your _majesty_." Ami said stepping up to defend herself ad her dignity. Serena chuckled. "Ami, Lita can we talk to you for a second." Serena said grabbing their arms. "Excuse us guys...just talk until we get back" Serena said dragging Lita, Ami and Darien away from Mina and Andrew.

"Ok look guys let's not argue about this right now. Lets just concentrate on getting those two together so we that we can have fun on teasing them and getting them together. Oh, abd stop saying your highness and majesty before Andrew find out.!" Serena said calmly. They nodded agreeing to put aside their bicker and torture Mina and Andrew. "So you guys go back to them while talk to Serena alright." Darien commanded. The two girls went back to their future couple friends. Darien turns to Serena a little upset. "Why did you just let them go like that? We deserve our revenge!" Darien said opposing to what she said to Lita and Amy.

"Oh come on! You don't really think that I let them off the hook do you? We are gonna do what we just agreed to….and when we're done setting up Mina and Andrew…we're set up Lita, Rei, and Amy with the guys they like with the help of Andrew and Mina and Rei. But of course we're gonna do it in an _embarrassing _way." Serena said convincing Darien that they _will_ get their revenge.

"Smart. Are you sure you're my Serena?" Darien teased Serena. "HEY! I have my moments too you know." Serena pouted. "Oh you know that I'm just joking" Darien said kissing Serena passionately. When they parted Serena told him that they should go to their friends other wise they'd get suspicious.

When they got to the others the bell rang so Darien and Andrew had to go back to their university and the girls had to go to their next class. The whole day was total torture for them. They were getting glares from all the girls because they _knew_ Andrew and Darien and got to hang with them. Serena and Mina got even more glared at for having them as partners. The girls, because of the whole Andrew thing, teased Mina. Hey, they might be helping out a friend get a guy but that _so_ does not mean that they're go easy on her. Please…they wanted some fun.

Serena on the other hand had it way, way, _way _worse than any body else in the group. It some how spread to every, and when I say every I mean _every single_ damn girl in the school (even the teachers) that she was going out with the most hot handsome good-looking guy who is even more popular with the girls in his school! It was like pure hell to her. All the girls were jealous and saying things like " How did that B.I. get him!" or "Pugh-lease I am way more hot! Once he sees me he will be all _over me!_". It not only made her uncomfortable knowing that now everyone knows about their relationship but also very worried. _' What if these girls are right? I mean what if Darien thinks that one of them are prettier than me and decides to dump me and go out with one of them' _That thought bugged her so much that she barely paid attention (not that she pays attention in any other days).

After school The Arcade 

After the bell rang Serena went straight to the arcade to see Darien (she didn't get detention for once). When she got their Darien was already at the counter drinking a chocolate milk shake while talking to his best friend, Andrew. Serena slowly went up to him while thinking about how him staying would affect his future life/career. When she got to the seat next to him she was very deep in thought. "Hey Bunny!" Darien greeted his girlfriend. He didn't get a response so when he looked at her closely he could see she was thinking of something. ' _I wonder what's the matter_' "Serena?" she still didn't break out of her trance. He looked at Andrew worriedly and Andrew signaled him to do it again. "Sereeeeenaaaaa" Darien said waving his hand in front of her face. It still didn't break her out of her trance. He sighed "If you get mad just know you left me with no choice." Darien said in a mysterious voice.

Andrew was now worried thinking what in the world will he do to her. Andrew watched curiously and very closely. So close that his nose was almost touching Darien's cheek. "Andrew?" Darien asked in a serious voice. Andrew was now even _more_ worried about what was gonna happen. " First off, back off my face. There is a thing called personal space thank you very much." Andrew quickly backed away still wondering what was on Darien's devious little mind. " Second, get me a cold glass of water with a lot of ice." "Why?" Andrew asked. Darien turned to him with a very, _very_ evil grin. " oh, you'll see." Infact he would have done an evil laugh if it wasn't gonna creep out his best friend more….and everybody in the arcade.

Andrew went to get the glass. When he came back he put it on the counter. "Ok. Dare what are you gonna do with the water? Cuz' I know your not going to drink it" said Andrew. Darien leaned into Serena and whispered into her ears, but loud enough for Andrew to hear it, "Either start paying attention and talk or I will dump this cold glass of water on your head." " You wouldn't" said Andrew. Darien, without facing Andrew said, "Oh, believe me…I would" Andrew stared at Serena hoping she would come out of the trance.

" Fine. But remember I warned you. So you can't do anything." Darien said to Serena before getting the glass of water getting ready to spill it on her. She still didn't snap out of it. "Alright you asked for it" said Darien. He took the glass of water and spilled it all over her. She finally snapped out of it. How do we know? Well this might have helped. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! COLD! COLD! COLD! COLD! COLD! COLD! COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena was yelling frantically and freezing.

She turned to Darien, who was laughing with Andrew. "DARIEN!" Serena yelled mad. "HEY! I warned you! But you still didn't listen!" Darien said in his defense. " FINE! Your off the hook this time!" Serena said. Andrew got her some paper towels, and she dried herself off.


	5. Chapter 5

So far it's been 2 years since i've actually written anything for this story or had any real ideas. I WANT to continue i really do, but it'll probably be a while longer until tht happens. So i'm really sorry to whoever may have been waiting for me to upload.

If you've got anything to say about this, leave a review i guess.


	6. Author's Note: Important

So, the story was adopted by Kawaii Koneko-hime. The story has the same title and she will basically be merging the plot with her own ideas

Link to the story: s/9373965/1/Things-Revealed


End file.
